First Snog
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: This story tells about the first kiss, or "snog" as they are called in Harry Potter, of some of your favorite characters. Enjoy!
1. Hermione Granger

**Hermione Granger**

The end of the Hogwarts term had always been hard. But even the past three years could not have prepared Hermione Granger for the end of this, her fourth year. Hogwarts had hosted two other wizarding schools, Beuaxbatons and Durmstrang, in the famed Triwizard Tournament that year. It was made especially extraordinary because her best friend, Harry Potter, had been made an unprecendented fourth champion, and that the event had ended in tragedy with the death of the other Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, and the supposed return of Lord Voldemort.

Now, as Hermione wandered about the front courtyard outside of the castle, looking for Harry and her other best friend (that's all he was…wasn't he?), Ron Weasley, she could see that the normally wide space was cramped with students in school robes. The Beuaxbatons carriage would be departing soon, as would the Durmstrang ship, and students were using the precious limited time left to say goodbye to new friends made over this past year.

Hermione finally spotted her buddies standing cramped near the doors that led to the grounds beyond the courtyard. All their luggage stood around them in heaps. Hermione quickly joined them and set down her one giant suitcase and other smaller carry-on bag down beside the mound of their belongings.

Rather than shy away from the horror of the last few weeks, the Golden Trio instead focused on it while conversing with each other. Harry, Ron and Hermione had gained a reputation of being mystery-crackers and heroes at the school, so the magnetic pull of natural inquisitiveness was even greater than the long summer vacation that was mere hours away. Soon, however, lighter comments were made.

"Wonder how the Durmstrangs are going to get home?" Ron wondered. "Reckon they can steer the ship without Karkaroff?"

"Karkaroff did not steer," came a voice from behind them. "He stayed in his cabin and let us do the vork." The trio jumped and turned. Hermione's heart also skipped a beat. There was Triwizard champion and famous Bulgarian Quidditch player Viktor Krum. He had also been Hermione's date to the Yule Ball (much to Ron's consternation). Clearly, he had come to say goodbye to her – something Hermione had, up until this moment, not thought to do.

"Could I have a vord?" Viktor asked her.

"Oh…err…yes, alright," Hermione replied, sounding slightly flustered. She could almost feel the heat coming to her cheeks. Viktor turned and moved away into the crowd. Hermione had no choice but to follow, only half-listening to Ron's warning that the horseless carriages would be here soon to take them to Hogwarts Station. She called over her shoulder to ask the boys to carry her luggage. Harry immediately dove for the carpet bag, so that Ron, to Hermione's amusement, could only lift her giant suitcase over his shoulder with a grunt and stagger after the Boy Who Lived.

* * *

Hermione followed Victor out of the courtyard and back into an empty corridor. He took her hand.

"Hermione," he began, struggling as he always had with the pronunciation of her name. "I vant to stay in touch vith you. You could vrite to me." He handed her a slip of paper with his address on it. Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Victor. That sounds fine."

"Also," Victor added, and here, he seemed to flush. "I vas vondering…vould you like to visit me in Bulgaria. I have…never felt like this about anyone else before."

Hermione nodded slowly. She would actually really like to visit him in Bulgaria.

"All Bulgarian students, all aboard the ship!" a voice boomed out. Victor turned back to Hermione; he now looked slightly panicked.

"Sbogom, moya lyubov," he said. Then, he unexpectedly seized Hermione around her waist, pulled her close and kissed her right on the lips. Hermione's eyes bulged as their lips touched. She had her hands pressed against Victor's muscular chest. She had no idea what to do. She had never been kissed before. No one had ever thought to snog her, the term that the British used for kiss. Then, her wide-open eyes darted over to the left. Some girls, obviously fans of Victor's, were watching them. Their looks ranged from shock to envy to teary. Hermione realized this was an opportunity to show some that she was not the bookworm that everyone thought she was; that she had, in fact, changed this year.

"Mmmm…." she moaned, and leaned against Victor, snogging him right back. Exhilarated, Victor lifted her clean off the ground. Hermione cautiously wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms snaked around his neck. She had absolutely no experience with snogging up until now, but that did not mean she was not willing to try and explore.

Victor, staggered forward until Hermione had been slammed up against the wall. They were kissing heatedly now. Hermione shifted her hands and cupped his face, her lips digging deeper against his. She closed her eyes. Snogging in general, not to mention snogging with a famous international Quidditch player, was the most wonderful feeling in the world. Yet, even as she kissed Victor, Hermione could not help but have one thought fly through her otherwise numb brain: _I'm betraying Ron; I don't want to hurt Ron…_ Indeed, a tiny part of her wished, imagined, that she was kissing Ron instead….

Victor and Hermione broke the kiss at last. Hermione was breathing heavily. Victor set her down, gave her a peck on the cheek. He repeated the words he had said before he had grabbed Hermione and snogged her senseless. Then, he ran for the ship. Hermione watched him go, fingers against her cheek and lips, hardly daring to believe what had just happened.

* * *

When Hermione finally caught up to Harry and Ron at the carriages, both boys noticed she was oddly quiet. Harry could tell that Ron was concerned about this, though he tried to hide it. So, Harry distracted him by talking about Wizard Chess stats.

At last, they reached the train. The three friends climbed aboard and found a usual empty compartment all to themselves. Harry was running out of things to keep Ron occupied with. Hermione only listened. Finally, Ron could not do small talk with Harry any longer, and turned to Hermione.

"So, what did Vicky want?" he teased casually. He knew this nickname would go home for Hermione. Hermione, as predicted, gave him a pointed look. But, then, she blushed.

"Well, if you must know, he… asked if we could write to each other, and he also invited me to visit him in Bulgaria." There was no way she was going to give any details further than that. But, there was still something that she was curious about… she turned to Harry.

"Harry, what does ' _Sbogom, moya lyubov_ ' mean? I think it's Bulgarian."

"Merlin if I know," Harry shrugged. "But…" He fished into his pocket and pulled out a small object. Ron leaned forward.

"What is that?"

"It's a Muggle telephone. It's mobile," Harry explained, without even looking up from what he was doing. Hermione nodded in affirmation. "It's one of Dudley's old ones that Uncle Vernon made him give to me," he continued, as he began to type on it. He stared intently at the screen. Then, he stopped and flushed. "Oh…that's interesting…"

"What?" Hermione asked eagerly, leaning forward now, too. "What does it mean?"

"Not now," Harry hissed to her. "I'll tell you when we get off the train…"

"NO, YOU BLOODY WELL WILL NOT!" Ron suddenly roared, and there was an odd sort of panic in both his voice and features. Harry and Hermione both jumped. But before any of them could say anything further, Fred, George and Ginny walked in.

"What's all the shouting about?" Ginny whined, her hands over her ears. "We were just wondering if you lot were up for a game of Exploding Snap."

That distracted the six of them for the rest of the train ride. When the Hogwarts Express finally pulled in to King's Cross, Harry hung back to give his winnings to Fred and George. Then, he joined Hermione and the Weasleys on the platform beyond the barrier. The Weasleys left, Ron waving awkwardly to the two of them. The look of worry and sadness on his face made Hermione's heart want to break. Still, once the group of redheads were out of sight, she turned back to Harry expectantly.

"Well?"

"It means 'Goodbye, my love,' in Bulgarian," Harry explained. He placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I don't know what happened back there with you and Victor, Hermione, though I can guess. All I will say is…I hope you know what you're doing." Though nothing else was said, Hermione could read the hidden message behind her best friend's words loud and clear…and now she felt like her heart had broken.

Harry headed off to the waiting Dursleys, leaving Hermione behind to ponder. Though she had enjoyed her first snog, she felt guilty that she had not shared it with Ron. She secretly had wanted the youngest Weasley boy to be her first kiss. Could she ever tell him about what had happened with Victor? Years later, when she and Ron were happily married and had children, she would learn that he had known about that moment with Victor for a long time…but that's another story.


	2. Angelina Johnson

**Angelina Johnson**

It was the night of the Yule Ball at Hogwarts. Sixth year Angelina Johnson was waiting anxiously for her date to show up, as the school celebrated their hosting of the Triwizard Tournament.

Angelina had known the Weasley twins for a long time. They had met on their first train ride to Hogwarts. She was very close with both of them; they were her best friends. Recently, though, Fred had asked her to the ball, cleverly using sign language to get the point across during an essay session for Professor Snape. Though she was not deaf, the dark-skinned Angelina had been surprised and amused by his lengths to ask her and had accepted.

Just then, she turned to see a red-haired gentleman on the staircase. Fred. In his tux, he looked rather dashing. He approached her and said…

"What's up, Ange?"

Angelina coyly punched him on the arm. This was a ball; wasn't there more formality to it, more seriousness? Then again, this was Fred. He, nor his brother, took anything seriously. Smiling, the two friends walked down into the Great Hall together. Once the champions had begun the dance, the rest of the guests followed.

The night started off well at first. Fred and Angelina talked and laughed the way they usually did. As the night wore on, though, Fred's demeanor changed. While dancing, he would step on Angelina's foot. Not on purpose, of course. But Angelina wondered whether he could try harder to be a bit more graceful. Then, Fred accidentally spilled pumpkin juice all over her dress, though he had been nice enough to bring a glass for her. Finally, when Angelina thought (incorrectly) that Fred was eyeing other girls, she had had enough and stalked from the Hall. Fred chased after her, catching up with her when they were about halfway up the second staircase.

"Angelina, wait. I want to talk to you!"

"There's nothing to talk about!" Angelina roared, whirling on him.

"No, please! Just five minutes. I know I have not been a great date tonight. But, it's nerves, okay? I know that is such a lame excuse, but it's true! I am nervous – nervous around you! But I would still take you to the ball, follow your advice to the ends of the earth because I love you-ur advice," he explained.

Angelina thought she had corrected himself from saying _I love you_ , but maybe he had gotten a little tongue-tied.

"Listen," Fred was saying. "I think I can explain why I have been acting so strange. You see…I have…I have a cru…."

"Yes?" Angelina asked.

"I have a cru…"

"You have a crutch? A crab?" Angelina was trying to guess what he was saying.

"Yes! No! You know what, maybe it's better if I just show you. You ready? Don't laugh – I'm going to show you."

He raised his arms up. He was going to show her the tattoo of her name that he had had placed on the back of his neck. But he never got that far. As he struggled to release his collar, Fred tripped. His arms flailing, he fell into Angelina. Trapped between him and the staircase railing, Angelina could only gasp in astonishment as Fred's lips pressed into her own in a clumsy kiss.

Eyes bulging, Angelina was startled and scared. She had never been snogged before. She quickly thought of her wand, hidden underneath the folds of her pink dress. She did not know what Fred was up to, but if this was one of his many pranks, it was not funny. She fished it out of her dress, and raised it up near Fred's head, ready to hex him to Kingdom Come. It was the only way she felt she could teach him a lesson. Even if she fancied him…

Fancied him? She suddenly realized she had secretly dreamed of this moment for a time. Fred. Kissing, no snogging her. Her. His lips…they tasted so good…and he was so gentle.

She watched as his eyes closed. He had been surprised by what had happened, too, as it had been completely unintentional. But, now that they were here, he was glad he could tell Angelina how he really felt.

Slowly, Angelina's eyes closed, too. Her wand clattered to the steps as her arms wrapped around his neck, fingering where she would learn later was the tattoo of her name. Fred's hands tightened around her back, pulling her closer. Leaning against the railing in a half-dip, Fred and Angelina snogged for the rest of that Christmas Eve night. And it was the best first snog of all time. It would prepare Angelina well, for when she would later tragically lose him, but then fall in love with, marry and have children with his twin brother George. But that's another story


	3. Ron Weasley

**Ron Weasley**

Ron Weasley was furious. He was nose to nose with his little sister, Ginny, whom he had just caught snogging Dean Thomas. An argument was imminent, but he relished it.

"Right," Ginny was saying, as she tossed her long red hair out of her face and glared at him. "Let's get this straight once and for all – it is none of your business who I go out with or what I do with them, Ron."

"Yeah, it is!" said Ron, just as angrily. "Do you think I want people saying my sister's a –"

"A what?" Ginny shouted, drawing her wand. "A _what,_ exactly?"

"He doesn't mean anything, Ginny," said Harry Potter automatically.

"Oh, yes, he does," she said, flaring up at Harry. "Just because he's never snogged anyone in his life; just because the best kiss he's ever gotten is from our Great Aunt Muriel –"

"Shut your mouth!" bellowed Ron, bypassing red and turning maroon.

"No, I will not!" yelled Ginny, beside herself. "I've seen you with Phlegm, hoping she'll kiss you on the cheek every time you see her; it's pathetic! If you went out and got a bit of snogging done yourself, you wouldn't mind so much that everyone else does it!"

Ron had pulled out his wand too; Harry stepped swiftly between them.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Ron roared, trying to get a clear shot at Ginny around Harry, who was now standing in front of her with his arms outstretched. "Just because I don't do it in public-"

Ginny screamed with derisive laughter, trying to push Harry out of the way.

"Been kissing Pigwidgeon, have you? Or do you have a picture of Aunt Muriel stashed under your pillow?"

"You-"

A streak of orange light flew under Harry's left arm and missed Ginny by inches; Harry pushed Ron up against the wall.

"Don't be stupid-"

"Harry's snogged Cho Chang!" shouted Ginny, who sounded close to tears now. "And Hermione snogged Victor Krum; it's only you who acts like it's something disgusting, Ron, and that's because you've got about as much experience as a twelve-year-old!" And with that, she stormed away.

Harry and Ron headed back up to the Common Room in silence. Ron was fuming. He was devastated to hear that Hermione had in fact snogged Krum; he had suspected as much for almost two years. Having to hear it from Ginny during her derision of him only made him angrier.

 _Ginny thinks she knows everything,_ he seethed. _No experience with snogging – just you wait, I'll show her! And Hermione._ It surprised him a little that add-on thought had entered his head. But, he had every right to be angry about that – didn't he?

He hardly noticed that they had passed the Fat Lady portrait. So, it came as a shock when a rousing cheer erupted in the Great Hall. Gryffindors swarmed him with congratulations.

Oh, right. He had completely forgotten about the Quidditch match earlier that day, which he had helped to win, in no small part. Soon, the spat with Ginny was forgotten and Ron was laughing and joking with his buddies.

In the crowd, he spotted the blond hair of Lavender Brown. She was watching him with an odd intensity. Then, with purpose, she crossed the room towards him. Ron was about to call out a casual greeting, but he never got that far. Instead, Lavender seized his robes, pulled him to her and kissed him hard on the mouth.

Ron was surprised, to say the least. But, his Keeper skills came from a long history of enhanced reflexes and quick thinking on his feet, so it wasn't long before he was snogging Lavender right. His arms wrapped possessively around him, pressing their bodies ever closer together. As their lips dug, danced and clawed at each other, Ron felt smug. He hoped to Merlin that Ginny was watching this. _Still think I can't snog, you little banshee?_ he thought triumphantly, as the rest of Gryffindor wolf-whistled and cat-called around them.

And indeed, Ginny was. She could only smirk though. _The filthy hypocrite,_ she thought. But - she had to admit - she was impressed.

Unfortunately, someone else was watching too. Hermione Granger stared at the spectacle before her. Her mouth was dropped open in shock. She vaguely wondered how she could still be alive, since she was certain her heart now lay in pieces on the Common Room floor, damaged beyond repair. Trying to maintain the last of her composure, she gathered her things and all but ran from the room. She only let the sobs come forth when the portrait hole closed behind her.

* * *

Years later, Hermione Granger – no, Hermione Weasley – lay in bed with her husband. Her wedding dress hung on a chair in the corner of the room. Ron was making wild love to her. The pair snogged heatedly, and groped each other. Ron squeezed a hand against her breast, and Hermione involuntarily tore her lips away from his to moan.

"Ron," she hissed, and she wrapped her strong arms around him. After a minute or two, Ron got the message and soon his sexual worship of her slowed and stopped. The pair lay together, panting. Orgasms for both of them were still a long way off, but it never hurt to take a break. Hermione gazed up at Ron once she was sure she had his full attention.

"Ron, love – can I ask you something?"

Ron chuckled and pulled her flush against him, rubbing his arousal against her. A naughty grin crossed his face. "Sure. Shoot."

Hermione slapped him across his chest. "I'm serious! Can you stop thinking about shagging and snogging me senseless for two seconds?" Half-sternness, half-amusement laced her voice. Ron now paused, realizing he should listen carefully.

"Ask away."

Hermione took a deep breath. "When you snogged Lavender – I don't know if you know, but…you really hurt me."

Ron's entire face sagged. It was so awkward to be bringing this up now in this moment – of all moments. Their wedding night. Where was she going with this?

"Why did you do it?"

"I didn't do it," Ron blurted. There was no anger or annoyance in his voice, just simple honesty. "Lavender kissed me. I only returned it because…well, because earlier that day, I had had an argument with Ginny. She said I had no experience with snogging and thought it disgusting. She mentioned that you had snogged Victor Krum –"

Hermione gasped and her face blanched. "She told you that? That was supposed to be a secret!"

"Don't blame her. It was an accident! Anyway, I kissed Lavender back because I wanted to show up Ginny."

Hermione stared at him. "So, you didn't snog her because you felt something for her or anything. You only did it because it was an opportunity to prove a point to Ginny."

Ron nodded in affirmation. Hermione grinned and suddenly flipped him over so she was straddling him.

"Well, that's good. Because, tonight and beyond, you belong to me." And she resumed making fervent love to her husband and lover.


End file.
